


This Wasn't the Plan

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo is sick of the lies.  All he wants to do is wear his wedding ring and go out on a date with his husband but nothing is ever that simple





	This Wasn't the Plan

Tetsurou slid the golden ring off his finger before placing it carefully in the marble dish on the bathroom counter. He stared at it as he absently rubbed his thumb over the impression it had left on his ring finger. The impression would be gone soon and then it would be like it never even existed. Everytime Tetsurou had to remove that ring his stomach sank a little more. He couldn’t wear it out of the house, couldn’t even risk wearing it on a chain around his neck least it slip out and someone were to see it.

“Are you done primping? You’re going to be late for your date.” Tetsurou turned to look at Daichi, who was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a worn navy blue shirt that had several holes in the collars stitching, black joggers that were most likely Tetsurou’s hugged his legs with one sock pulled up half way on his calf. He needed a good shave and half his hair was stuck to his head from the nap they had both been taking on the couch before Tetsurou’s alarm had gone off.

A matching gold ring caught the light on Daichi’s ring finger as he rubbed tiredly at one eye. Tetsurou stepped closer to him, rested his forehead against Daichi’s and thought about how he would rather be staying home with Daichi than going out on a date.

Actually Tetsurou would much rather go out on a date with Daichi, with his husband, then pretend to go out with the newest young actress that their agency had set him up with. They were professional volleyball players after all, they represented Japan once at the olympics and were going for a second time in just a month. It was under pressure from their agency that they had agreed to go on dates, with women, to stave off any unsavory rumors between the two of them.

At first Tetsurou thought it was hilarious. He was a sociable guy and he knew no one was going to have hurt feelings after just one date when he inevitably started making excuses about not having the time to date. Admittedly he was a bit of a flirt too and liked to ham it up for any fans that might happen across them. Their agency always made sure there was a couple shots of them taken out on these dates to spread around on the internet. Neither Tetsurou or Daichi were jealous people, they both trusted the other completely. It helped that Tetsurou had no interest in women except in a strictly platonic sense and while Daichi’s feelings swung both ways there was no one more loyal than the stalwart former captain.

But years passed by and nothing seemed to change. Tetsurou asked Daichi to marry him when they were abroad, it wasn’t binding in Japan but it didn’t matter to either of them at the time. They were just happy to be able to experience that even if only a small handful of people were trusted enough to know.

It was starting to not be enough. Daichi was enough, more than enough. Sometimes Tetsurou found himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky, how Daichi didn’t see right through him and leave him behind. But as long as Daichi was going to be blind to all of Tetsurou’s numerous faults then he would gladly take advantage of that. But Tetsurou wanted more. It’s not as if he wanted to take out a full page ad in the newspaper but he would like to be able to wear his wedding band outside their shared apartment. He wanted to go on dates with his actual husband and not have to pretend to be good friends when they were out in public.

“I told you we shouldn’t have napped, you only get cranky after them.” Daichi teased, fingers rubbing up and down Tetsurou’s sides soothingly. 

“Just because it’s true doesn't mean you should say it.” Tetsurou complained, making his husband laugh. It wasn’t the full belly laugh that never failed to make Tetsurou feel warm all over from helping produce that sound but it would have to do.

Tetsurou couldn’t even promise to be home soon. It had to appear as if it was a real date which meant hours pretending to flirt with someone who wasn’t his husband. The only thing worse than going on these mock dates so he could fake being something he wasn’t was the fact that Daichi seemed to have no issue keeping quiet about their relationship, as if it was really something to be ashamed of.

After pressing no less than a dozen kisses all over Daichi’s laughing face Tetsurou left to go catch the train to the spot where he was supposed to meet up with his date. He texted Kenma a total of 42 frownie faces until the other man threatened to block him again and only then did he feel a little better.

Tetsurou went on the date, he charmed and laughed at all the right points. He stayed out the appropriate amount of time before coming home to peel off his clothes, slip on his wedding band once more, and crawl into bed with the only person he actually wanted to go on a date with. The next day the actress graciously accepted that Tetsurou’s time was being consumed with the upcoming Olympics and they parted on good terms. There were pictures spread around the internet and various news sites as Tetsurou was labelled the perpetual bachelor.

Over a month later found Tetsurou on the court once again. Tobio strode out onto the court as Tooru was being seen to on the sidelines. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, displeasure and pain wiping him of his usual inhuman beauty. He had landed poorly on his bad knee when he had dove to make a receive. He had made it and they had managed to score a point because Tooru kept the ball in the air. Tetsurou had very little medical training but even he knew knees weren’t supposed to bend that way.

Tetsurou turned back to the court, to the opponents in front of him. He felt bad for Tooru but he knew the other man wouldn’t want his pity or sympathy, he would want them to win. The team from Italy were tough opponents, they were probably some of the quickest players Tetsurou had ever come upon. Just when he thought the ball was going to slam into the ground one of them was diving to make a perfect receive. It was as frustrating as it was thrilling.

The last time they had walked away with a bronze medal and Tetsurou had only played for a handful of minutes in the last match. This time he was an integral part of the team, his help with complete blockouts were one of the few reasons they were holding up against the Italians.

Kageyama Tobio had been a force to be reckoned with when they had been in high school but he was so much worse in his early twenties, the prime of his life. He still had that killer focus and poor attitude that tended to rub people the wrong way, but his understanding of the game was even more on point. He could make split second decisions that scored them points. Taller, broader and all around more intimidating for it. It wasn’t his first time on a national stage but for his first toss he still sent it to the person he knew best.

Sawamura Daichi had not been used much in the last olympics. He had been easily overlooked when surrounded by people who had the power of Ushijima Wakatoshi or Bokuto Koutarou, the skill like Tooru or Tobio. Tetsurou thought it had been a bad oversight though he admitted to personal bias.

The new coach seemed to understand talents and dynamics of the team much better than the previous. He played Daichi often because while he might not have the same strength to his hits and he was not a service ace or could do a block out he never wavered. Daichi did not cower against more skilled or bigger opponents. He did not lose hope, his confidence was never shaken. He stood like an unmovable object. When the team was lagging, when things seemed like they were never going to turn in their favor people found themselves looking to Daichi. He patted shoulders and gave light punches to sides, he grinned as the force of the ball meeting his arms left marks that were sure to bloom into nasty looking bruises, he always called for one more and he never seemed to tire.

The game carried on, the crowd screaming with every volley, every successful block and receive. It was a dull thunder in the back of Tetsurou’s mind as his legs positively burned. His right shoulder felt like it was on fire and he knew he would probably have to submerge himself in an ice bath after this.

It was the last game for so many of them. Tetsurou and Daichi had discussed it several times over the past year. They were getting older, their bodies didn’t bounce back from the sheer punishment they put themselves through to be in fighting shape for the olympics. Daichi wanted a dog and Tetsurou wanted a cat and while neither had settled on a viable option they both knew their temporary apartment in Tokyo was not a good home for any living animal when they were hardly there. Daichi’s nephew had just turned three and they had missed his past two birthdays due to their busy schedules. Tetsurou had to settle with facetiming his mom and Kenma during the holidays.

They were more than ready to settle down. Tetsurou hadn’t told Daichi, he wanted it to be a surprise for when they got back, but he had been looking at houses in Miyagi with the help of Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Daichi had been living in Tokyo since he was eighteen but Tetsurou knew he missed being close to his family and Tetsurou thought the country might not be so bad if Daichi was there beside him. Plus it might give him enough bonus points to adopt a cat or three.

But before they could move on with the rest of their lives they had to get through this game. More than that Tetsurou wanted to win it. He wanted to end his career with a golden medal around his neck, the captains jersey on his torso with those who had worked so hard with him standing beside him.

Yet nothing came easy, especially something at the same level as the olympics. The Italians were fighting tooth and nail, refusing to give up a single point. Everyone was covered in sweat as the referee whistled for a break. Tetsurou guzzled water and tried to soak up some of the sweat dripping into his eyes. The assistant coach was speaking, going over game plans and shifting the rotation. Tetsurou could see the hungry look in his teammates eyes but he could also see the downward turn of their shoulders, some of them admitting defeat without even realizing it.

“Hands in.” Daichi ordered. Tetsurou followed suit and felt a swell of emotions bubble up beneath his breastbone as he looked at the determined faces of his team.

“I bet you all think I’m about to make some incredibly inspiring speech that will lift our spirits and win us this game.” Tetsurou said, earning a few grins that looked a bit more feral than normal. “But I’ll leave that to Sawamura.” Daichi snorted as the pressure was put on him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Either way this game goes we can look forward to one thing after it’s done.” Daichi stated. “Getting off this diet and eating whatever we want. Though if we win then I’ll provide a huge BBQ at my place.” Koutarou let out a happy whoop that was echoed by a couple others. They chanted before dispersing and Tetsurou walked beside his vice-captain.

“Food, really?” Tetsurou asked which earned a half hearted glare and shrug.   
  


“At least I didn’t shove the responsibility off onto someone else.” Daichi elbowed Tetsurou before jogging to his spot. 

Tetsurou just laughed as he took up his own position and waited for the whistle to start the game back up.

A grueling twenty minutes later saw the end of the match. Tetsurou watched the volleyball bounce on the floor, mere centimeters from outstretched hands. Everything fell silent around Tetsurou as he stared through the net before a deafening roar picked up and suddenly arms and hands were pulling at him.

Tetsurou turned, looking for one specific person. Daichi’s arms were already out and waiting so Tetsurou wasted no time in jumping into those arms. Daichi’s grunt was lost in the complete chaos going around them as Tetsurou wrapped his long legs around Daichi’s waist, felt arms secure around him. Tetsurou shouted happily, nonsense words he was sure that couldn’t convey the depth of his emotions. He cupped Daichi’s face and pressed a quick and chaste kiss to the other man's lips.

Before Tetsurou could really process what he had done they were being tackled to the ground. Tetsurou could already feel the forming bruises from having several professional athletes land on top of him and he could only laugh as Koutarou wiggled his way close, crushing both Tetsurou and Daichi to him.

There wasn’t time to think or do much of anything afterwards. It didn’t stop the panic from swelling inside of Tetsurou, his tired brain was like a broken record, repeating itself.  _ What have I done? What have I done? _ What did he do? Kiss Sawamura Daichi, a man and fellow teammate, the Vice-Captain of Japan's National Volleyball team.

Tetsurou could not even lie to himself and try and live in the comfort that perhaps no one saw. The way the coach was frowning at him was enough to know that at least one person saw. He had also noted how quickly Koutarou had moved his body, trying to block the kiss from where they were recording the match but there were too many cameras. Tetsurou knew he wasn’t famous, not in the way actresses or boy bands or even Oikawa Tooru with his many sponsorship deals was. But he was well aware of how the world worked and how quickly this type of news would spread.

Tetsurou bent his head as the gold medal was placed around his neck. The captain from the Italian team stood next to him, trying his best to bite back a scowl at being so close to victory only to lose it. The Canadian captain’s beaming smile was even larger than Tetsurou’s own and he had only gotten the Bronze medal. No one had believed the Canadian team would get that far, apparently even the Canadian’s hadn’t thought it possible. The team captain held up the medal and pointed to the American team captain. Tetsurou’s own worries were set aside for a moment, amused as the rest of the American volleyball team held their captain back as he pretended to be furious, shaking an exaggerated fist at the Canadian captain who dodged behind the woman presenting them with their medals even though he towered over most people, including the rather short American captain.

Interviews came quickly after, microphones shoved into Tetsurou’s sweaty face as he tried to put himself into the here and now and not worry about past actions or what the future held. His adrenaline was crashing, which meant he felt like he could curl right up on the hard ground and take a good long nap. The woman interviewing him spoke fluent Japanese, though her British accent meant Tetsurou’s struggling brain took a few too many moments to fully understand what he was being asked. He shouldn’t have been surprised when the kiss was brought up, but there was so much chaos and noise going around him that he was caught off guard.

Luckily, before Tetsurou could put his foot in his mouth and admit that yes of course he kissed Sawamura Daichi because they were married and not because it was some dumb dare or a passing fancy, thank you very much, the co-coach gripped his shoulder and answered the question instead. More lies, more making a joke out of something that mattered to Tetsurou and made his heart sink even though this should be one of the happiest moments of his life.

Tetsurou used the excuse to go check on Tooru to avoid any more captainly responsibilities, especially with the stink eye the coach was giving him. Tetsurou knew the coach wasn’t a fan of what Tetsurou was, he had even told Tetsurou to leave “all of that” at home and expected nothing but professionalism when they were working, especially in the locker room. Tetsurou had grinned and bared it and had only relaxed when he told Daichi later about the interaction and Daichi had gone on an 18 minute rant that only ended when Tetsurou kissed him quiet.

Tooru was frowning up at the ceiling when Tetsurou found him in the medical unit of the large stadium. There was a flushed looking girl and two medical personal in the large room but Tooru had been given some privacy with a curtain pulled around his bed.

“Why do you look more upset than someone who couldn’t play the last twenty minutes of their volleyball career?” Tooru asked, words slurring the smallest amount. Most likely due to the pain medication they had given him. Tetsurou had heard talk of a hospital visit but it would be a while considering the stadium was now emptying out.

“Is it that bad?” Tetsurou asked back as he took a seat next to Tooru’s bed. Tooru rolled his head to the side, giving Tetsurou a bland look.

“You kissed your secret hubby on national television and you’ve decided the best course of action is to bother me?” Tooru went to hit Tetsurou’s leg but missed by about a meter. They both stared down at Tooru’s now limp hand while Tetsurou tried not laugh. Tooru didn’t drink, he hardly allowed himself to take mild pain relievers so the real stuff tended to hit him a lot harder than the average person.

“But I love you and wanted to make sure you were okay.” Tetsurou fluttered his eyelashes at Tooru who gagged. The truth was Tetsurou had offered to check on Tooru while everyone else showered and changed. Tobio had volunteered to look after Tooru when they were done. He was best suited for the job. Tobio had gained a sort of immunity to Tooru’s barbed comments that only got sharper when he was hurt and felt vulnerable. Tobio would make sure Tooru ate and got enough rest and was well taken care of at the hospital, he also had Iwaizumi Hajime on speed dial incase Tooru got out of hand.

They bickered as they usually did, with humor and the need to distract from their vastly different problems. Tooru wasn’t ready to face his inevitable retirement. Tetsurou held a lot of sympathy for the man. They had all worked hard to get where they were but not many had to stand up to the same comparisons that Tooru had to deal with daily, since he was just a kid really. But Tooru had grown up, they all had, and he was no longer that reckless teen who was willing to complete destroy his body to be on top.

The curtain was pulled back revealing Daichi and Tobio. Tobio’s face was set, he looked like a man being given a life sentence but Tetsurou knew that was just his normal face. His features had solidified as an adult, he gained muscle and height, there wasn’t an ounce of fat on him and his face looked like it was carved from marble. Tetsurou thought he might be horribly intimidated by the younger man if he hadn’t gotten to know him so well over the years, especially since he knew Tobio when he was younger and would awkwardly try to give compliments and gain friends in an endearingly bumbling way.

“How are you feeling?” Daichi asked, eyes roaming over Tooru as if he couldn’t help but make sure that there were no other injuries besides the one to his knee. There were older guys on the team but Daichi had quickly been dubbed Team Dad. It was something that happened no matter what team they were on whether it was in high school, college, or a national team.

“I don’t know, maybe if you kiss it it’ll feel better.” Tooru gave him a nasty smile and Tetsurou reached over to flick his nose. Tooru looked deeply offended as he rubbed his nose.

“Kageyama was going to look after you just until the co-coach was done but he deserves a break too, doesn’t he?” Daichi put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and Tetsurou tried not to smile at how much he had to reach to do that. Tobio reacted the same way he had when he was fifteen and was talked to by anyone he admired. He straightened up and was positively beaming. Or at least beaming in a specifically Kageyama Tobio way.

“No.” Tooru tried but it was much too late.

“Don’t worry Oikawa, I will look after you all night.” Tobio bowed deeply and Daichi ruffled his hair, giving Tooru much too pleased look.

“No.” Tooru whimpered.

“What a good man you’ve grown to be.” Daichi praised Tobio, who shot up straight to look down at his former captain with quiet intensity.

More words were exchanged while Tooru complained, his high pitched whiny tone letting anyone who knew him know that he wasn’t truly upset. They were all horrendously stubborn when they choose to be and if Tooru had really wanted to be left alone then no would be able to say differently. The truth was Tooru most likely wanted company but didn’t want to force any of his teammates to give up celebrating their win to sit in a hospital all night. Tobio was as strict with his diet as Tooru was and wouldn’t be drinking or consuming any food their nutritionist hadn’t expressly approved so he was the best choice. Plus it meant Hinata Shouyou would eventually seek them out and Tooru would be entertained thoroughly by the two younger men.

Tetsurou followed Daichi out, listened as Daichi said most of the team had already left and they were all planning to meet up later. The team was holding Daichi to his promise to feed them, every last one of them pretending they never heard that it was supposed to be a BBQ at Daichi’s house. Daichi would most likely buy them all the first round and make sure food was sent to Tooru and Tobio, but it gave him something to grumble about. It allowed them to pretend that Tetsurou hadn’t revealed their best kept secret to the world. Well, perhaps the world was pushing it but it felt that way.

Tetsurou showered with more speed than grace after they had gone to the lockerrooms. Daichi waited outside, he had already showered and changed. When Tetsurou spotted him he was surrounded by several people from Norway. Or perhaps that was the Iceland flag. Tetsurou had been trying to keep track but so many flags and colors seemed to be similar. It hardly mattered, Daichi didn’t speak a word Icelandic or Norwegian. Language barriers were commonplace, most communication was done with exaggerated facial expressions and miming.

Daichi nodded as he looked down at a phone being shown to him, eyebrows pinched together in concentration. Whatever he saw on the phone embarrassed him, caused him to pull back and rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. Tetsurou walked over, hands shoved into his team jacket as he tried to assess the situation.

Through charades and a handful of English words spoken between them they managed to come to an understanding. Daichi posed with the other team and Tetsurou, though Daichi still looked confused, and waved when they walked away.

“They are proud of us.” Tetsurou answered the unspoken question in Daichi’s eyes.

“For winning?” Daichi asked in surprise as they continued to walk together. They were stopped several times more. Some of them were fans of Japan but mostly were fans of something else.

“Winning in a sense.” Tetsurou edged around the real answer before letting out a sigh at Daichi’s sharp look. “Love wins, isn’t that the saying?”

“They are congratulating you for mauling me?” Daichi deadpanned, only cracking the smallest of smiles as Tetsurou sputtered indignantly. The problem was Daichi wasn’t exactly wrong and now they would both have to deal with the consequences. Tetsurou had just wanted to wear his ring in public, not declare it on national television.

The hostel they were staying at was close by. Four grown men shoved into a shoe-box sized room wasn’t ideal but at least they were the more senior members of the team. The youngest had to share a tiny room with eight of them crammed into it. Koutarou had been excited about the bunk beds, Tetsurou had whined that there was absolutely no way he could share a bed with Daichi. He knew because he had tried and had the bruises from falling off the bed to prove it.

The room was empty now. Tooru’s own bed was a disaster while Koutarou’s top bunk was nicely made even though his mother was half way around the world and wouldn’t know if he didn’t make it every day. Daichi dumped his bag on the lower bunk, his back to Tetsurou as he closed the door behind them.

Sometimes the best defense is having the best offense but this wasn’t a game Tetsurou wanted to win. So he dropped to his knees, only cringing slightly at the forgotten pains and aches and ignoring the fact that someone would most likely have to help him off the ground, and pressed his forehead to the grungy brown carpet.

“Tetsu?” Daichi asked in surprise before he was kneeling next to Tetsurou.

“I’m sorry Daichi, I’m so sorry.” Tetsurou’s fingers curled into fists as he resisted the urge to defend himself. To repeat all the excuses that had been running through his mind. Daichi didn’t deserve excuses, he deserved a sincere apology. 

“Tetsurou.” Daichi released his husbands name on a sigh, chopping the back of his head gently with the side of his hand. “Sit up.” Tetsurou did, wincing as something in his back cracked ominously.

“What I did-”

“Incase you forgot, I opened my arms for you. I caught you, I most likely would have kissed back if it lasted half a millisecond longer.” Daichi groaned as he sat fully on the ground, rubbing at his own abused knees. “We are getting too old for this.”

“You’re not upset?” Tetsurou asked as he reached out to carefully move Daichi’s hands away so he could help out. It also had the added benefit of letting him put his hands on Dacihi’s legs, which he was quite a big fan of.

“I knew the whole secrecy thing was bugging you but I didn’t think you’d go and declare it on national television.” Daichi grinned and Tetsurou knew he shouldn’t be surprised that Daichi knew what was bothering him. They had known each other since they were seventeen after all, a good majority of that time had been spent in a relationship.

“I don’t want to go out on dates anymore.” Tetsurou leaned forward to rest his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder, humming contentedly when Daichi ran clever fingers through his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp. “Unless they are with you.” He amended quickly.

“Deal.” Daichi agreed easily and it made Tetsurou smile into the crook of his neck where he was rubbing his face. Daichi was warm and he smelled good. Tetsurou was tempted to fall asleep right there and then but he knew he would regret it when he woke up and his entire body was in agony.

“And I want to wear our rings out, not just in our apartment.” Tetsurou said, pushing for more now that he knew Daichi wasn’t angry. Most likely Daichi agreed with Tetsurou, though he probably didn’t completely agree with his methods. The important people in their lives had already been informed. Daichi had a more difficult time with his mostly traditional family but they were close knit and not even the curve ball of finding out their eldest son was in a long term relationship with his high school rival could get them to stop loving him as much as they did. Tetsurou knew Daichi’s parents would much rather Daichi find a nice young lady to settle down with but he was worming his way into their hearts, he was a patient person and he would do anything for Daichi. Tetsurou only had his own mother to worry about and she had known he was gay pretty much from the moment he had admitted it to himself. He wasn’t really one to keep anything from her. Kenma liked to say Tetsurou’s mom loved Daichi even more than her own son, Tetsurou wasn’t positive that wasn’t true.

“Any other demands I should know about?” Daichi pondered out loud. “How did you on your knees begging for my forgiveness end up like this?” He didn’t sound upset and his hands continued to map the contours of Tetsurou’s body, making him turn into a pile of emotional goo.

“I’ve been looking at houses in Miyagi, Tanaka has been helping me but I think that’s mostly because he wants someone nearby to watch the triplets.” Tetsurou admitted, unsurprised when Daichi’s hands stilled.

“You’re willing to move back home?” Tetsurou leaned back so he could look at Daichi’s face. “I mean, back to Miyagi? To the country? Which you still make fun of me for?” Daichi was searching Tetsurou’s face for any sign of insincerity but he wouldn’t find any.

“I want you to be happy.” Tetsurou stated simply with a one armed shrug. He was concerned when Daichi pulled out his phone and started to type something on it. “What are you doing?”

“Telling the guys we are going to be late.” Daichi gave Tetsurou a look that warmed him down to his toes.

Daichi practically had to lay on top of Tetsurou for them both to fit on the tiny bed. Tetsurou’s long legs stuck off the end and it was a little difficult to breath, Daichi might be smaller than Tetsurou but the man was all muscle and there was a lot of it. Tetsurou’s muscles ached, a deep throbbing pain that meant he needed a good stretch, an ice bath, and some muscle relievers but he wouldn’t make Daichi stop kissing him for anything in the world.

Their careers as professional volleyball players was coming to an end. Tetsurou had always known it wasn’t the type of career he could do for the rest of his life and he had thought, back when he was a young teen, that nothing would make him willingly give it all up. But the thought of this, of having Daichi curled up next to him and kissing him like they had all the time in the world and not just a handful of minutes before someone came looking for them, of waking up every morning to his husband wearing their matching rings lessened the blow of his ending career.

They fell asleep between one kiss and the next and Tetsurou wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late but I didn't have a laptop for a while and just got it back so I'm just going to pretend KuroDai week is still going on.
> 
> KuroDai 2019  
> May 9th, Day 4: Professional Sports/Professional Careers


End file.
